


Cum Strawberries

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Cum Eating, Cumshot, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone once said cum tastes good with strawberries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50stories 045: Strawberry. elya_chan, I blame this all on you! You're at fault! Do you hear me?! *cough* Yes... on with the smut....  
>  _Listening to: xTRIPx_

The look on Die's face is priceless. He looks half intrigued, half disturbed. I smirk at him, unable to hide my amusement at his reaction. I've just handed him a box of fresh strawberries - somewhat of a rare commodity this time of year around here. I think it's my words that caught him more by surprise, though.

_"I've heard those taste great with a little special topping."_

Something about the way I've said it creates the odd look on his face. The fact that I meant it just as perverted as it came out doesn't seem to have sunk in quite yet. I'm wondering when it will... maybe when I get started on making that topping....

Speaking of which, I'm already hard just from imagining his reaction to me putting myself on display for him. I mean, it's not like we haven't had sex before. But it's always in the dark, going by touch and not by what we can see. Sad actually, since I'd love to see his body in the light of day... or at least the florescent glow of fake lighting.

Mmm... Die's body. The ache between my legs grows and I know I need to get started on this and wipe that dumb-shit look off his face. I grab his hand and haul him into the living room, all but shoving him down on the couch.

He yelps in surprise and I chuckle in amusement as I settle myself on his floor, the box of strawberries sitting to the side. He stares at me like I've lost my mind as I pop open the lid and pull one out. I circle the deliciously plump fruit with my tongue before pulling it in and sucking on it, moaning around it as the sweet juices fill my mouth.

It's like perfection in sweet fruit form. My eyes slide shut and I suck harder on it, flicking it with my tongue. Fuck. It's Die's cock. Oh, Gods, yes. I moan again, my mind forcing images on me, and my cock throbs in my pants, begging for attention.

I slide my hand down my tight, black t-shirt and over my white pants, pressing hard against the obvious bulge that has formed there. My hips come up instinctively, my body wanting more than I'm giving it.

I suck the fruit off the stem and toss the stem aside, chewing the fruit and swallowing. All the while I make little erotic sounds, wanting Die to keep his entire attentions focused on me. So far it seems to be working, since he's staring at me with huge eyes.

How the fuck does he look so damn innocent? I know he's not. After all, he screws my brains out when he gets the chance. Yeah, I said when the gets the chance. We switch it up. Most of the time I top him. The man has the tightest ass I've ever felt.

Another moan slips free of my lips and I quickly unlace the fastenings on my pants, freeing myself to his view. He makes some kind of strangled sound and his hand that he thinks he's hiding isn't all that well hidden from me. I know he's touching himself, only two fingers sliding over his cock, but still. More than enough to know he's getting off on this.

A smile meets my lips as I take my cock in hand and begin to pump myself. Uhnn... fuck, this feels good. I know, I'm talking to myself in my head. Deal with it. I'm horny and that's what I do when I'm horny!

My fingers work my cock in just the right ways. I've had years to perfect this, to know all the right places to get myself off in the best way possible. And, frankly, it helps that he's staring at me, his chocolate brown eyes boring into me, that tongue of his peeking out to lick at his lips every few seconds.

Oh hell, Die. Just take your dick out and get on with it. I know you want to wank it to me getting off. Do it! Dooooo it. Okay, so the mind-fuck isn't working right today. Screw it. I'll just get myself off then!

I lean back on one hand, sliding the other over my shaft, being more showy than anything. After all, this is supposed to be for him, not just so I can have a much-needed orgasm. Another moan slips free of my throat and he replies with one of his own, his hand now fully over his crotch, obviously massaging his cock.

I smirk at him and then lean back up, still working myself toward the end. And what a glorious end it will be. I've not touched myself for three days, just to make this more explosive for him. And he's certainly helping it along, his eyes never leaving me, allowing me to bask in the knowledge that he likes what he sees.

My hand moves faster and I have to lean back again, my hips wanting in on the action. They buck up hard against my hand, over and over as my fingers tighten with every stroke. Fucking hell. I'm going to cum so hard for you, baby. I'll suck you off afterward, I promise. Just watch me....

"Ah!" The orgasm rips through me, forcing me to cry out as my body jerks from the force of it. Oh sweet.... fuck, yeah! My moans die down and I stare down at my cum-covered hand, a deviant smile on my lips.

Slowly, I sit up and reach out for the box of strawberries with my clean hand, taking the plumpest one and staring at it for a moment before swiping it across the head of my cock, mopping up the remains of my cum with it.

My eyes meet Die's and he looks like his eyes are going to pop right out of his head. I grin as I pop the fruit into my mouth and chew. Mmmmmm, it does taste better this way! Actually, it's not half bad. I lean over and grab another one, this one with stem still intact and lift my hand up, running the ripe berry across my fingers, gathering as much of my cum as possible onto it.

And then I move to my knees, leaning over him and propping myself up against his legs. I hold the strawberry to his lips and he's still staring at me like I've lost my mind. "Open up, baby."

He mouth opens and I slide the fruit inside, leaving some of my cum behind on his lips. It almost makes me hard again, seeing him like this. He slowly bites into the fruit and then lets out a half moan as the juice fills his mouth. I grin at him and he gives me a lopsided grin as he continues to chew it.

Once he's swallowed, I hold up my fingers and he licks them one by one, carefully cleaning me of any residue. My perfect lover. Always so kind and clean. He moans around my middle finger as I push his hand away from his groin and replace it with my own. I rub hard against him, until his hips push back and then I pull my finger from his mouth and settle back, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

His fingers push mine away as I start to play with him through his boxers and he yanks them down, revealing himself to me. I let the most erotic sound I've ever heard slip free from my own lips and he gives me this half-shocked look. Maybe he didn't expect me to like what I saw so much. But I do.

I lean up and kiss him, licking away the stray bits of my cum that he's left behind on his lips. His tongue dances with mine for a moment before I pull back and bow my head over his rigid cock. My tongue darts out and licks across the tip. It tastes salty, proving he's already amazingly aroused.

Slowly, I take him in, every single inch, and then I start to move, letting his cock slip from my mouth and then plunging my head back down, taking him back in all over again. His little cries of pleasure prove just how much he's enjoying what I'm giving him. I have to hold his hips down because he's so far gone, he can't keep control of himself anymore. His hand's in my hair, not pushing or pulling, just there; a gentle touch to feed my enjoyment of this moment.

My own cock is hard again, just from giving him head. I've always wanted to do this to him when I can actually see the pleasure I know will be written across his face. He's beautiful like this, in the throes of passion. His auburn hair falls to frame his face in just the right way as he gasps for breath. Such a sweet sound.

I slide my hand down and begin to work myself in time with the movements of my mouth over his length. It sends shivers of pleasure through me and I moan around him. He cries out and that's it for him. He's falling over the edge, spilling himself into my mouth and down my throat. I swallow around him and he mewls my name.

My hand works faster over my own length and his hand tightens in my hair as his hips relax. He pulls me up for a kiss and my movements become more frantic. If I don't cum soon, I'll just have to live with my cock throbbing the rest of the night.

He surprises me, his fingers closing around mine and then he takes control. His lips still caress mine, adding to the pleasure coursing through my body. I let out a strangled cry as he swipes his finger across the tip of my cock, brushing the most sensitive part. He cups his hand over the head as I cum. It's an odd sensation, being caressed as I cum, just in two points of contact. But I don't mean odd, bad. It's odd in the best way possible.

I sigh as he parts our lips and I start to come down from the stars. I sink back on my heels and he grins at me as he lifts his hand.

"Your turn... hand me a strawberry."

It's my turn to smile as I pull two from the box, handing him one and sliding the other through my own cum in the palm of his hand. He applies the rest to his berry and then we press them against one another's lips, slowly sucking them in and chewing.

Anyone else might find it less erotic and more disgusting, but in truth, it's the most romantic thing I can ever remember doing with him. A perfect moment, completed with cum-covered strawberries.

**The End**  



End file.
